vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenpachi Zaraki
|-|Post-Timeskip Zaraki= |-|Pre-Timeskip Zaraki= Summary Kenpachi Zaraki is the current captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. He is the eleventh Shinigami to hold the position and the name Kenpachi, branding him as the strongest Shinigami in martial combat. True to his title, Kenpachi is bloodthirsty and reckless, loving nothing more than a good fight and intentionally impairs himself to prolong what would otherwise be an overly swift battle. Despite this, he has some level of compassion for his subordinates, and is rarely seen without his lieutenant and closest friend, Yachiru Kusajishi. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C | At least 7-A | At least Low 6-B, likely higher | 6-B Name: Kenpachi Zaraki Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shinigami, Captain of 11th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Zanjutsu master (art of the sword), The ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities, Can sense beings with Reiatsu, Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation (can cut through space), The ability to use Shikai (upgrades that increase his Reiatsu), Berserk Mode, Can open portals between the Human World and Soul Society Attack Potency: Town level (Able to fight back Komamura's Bankai without apparently releasing his eyepatch), higher when removing his eyepatch and with Kendō (Nearly one-shotted released Nnoitra with a single Kendō strike) | At least Town level (Defeated three Sternritter, created a huge shock wave by slashing the Fake Yhwach, both without releasing his eyepatch), higher with Kendō | At least Mountain level (Killed Unohana at the end of their training) | At least Small Country level+ ([blog:Illuminati478/Bleach- Gremmy's Meteorite, Revised Edition|Slashed apart a huge meteorite without releasing his eyepatch), likely higher | Country level (Vastly superior to Gerard who could easily match his Shikai). Also, Zaraki can ignore durability conventional durability by cutting through space Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (He can keep up with Byakuya, and fought evenly with Nnoitra) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling (Kept up with Unohana) | Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Possibly Class G (He should be much stronger than Meninas McAllon). Striking Strength: Class TJ | At least Class TJ | At least Class PJ+ | Class ZJ | Class ZJ Durability: At least Town level (Survived an attack from Komamura’s Shikai and Tosen's attack with little injuries, was also able to deflect a Cero from Nnoitra with his bare hand) | At least Town level, likely higher | At least Mountain level (Tanked multiple attacks from Unohana's) | Small Country level+, likely higher | Country level Stamina: Extremely high, as he can continue fighting even after being grievously wounded Range: Dozens of meters with his sword, Cross-dimensional with spatial cutting Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Nozarashi, and a limiter eye patch, bells on his hair to allow his opponents to anticipate his movements Intelligence: Highly adept fighter with decades of feral battle experience Weaknesses: Kenpachi is dangerously overconfident, as he almost always holds back in combat with his energy stealing eye patch, braiding bells into his hair, uses his sword one-handed, etc. Kenpachi's Bankai leaves him in a berserk state who seems to be only capable of attacking the enemy. His Bankai is so powerful that his body cannot fully contain and control its power. Should Kenpachi use too much power, he will tear apart and damage his own body in the process. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kendō: Kenpachi possesses considerable knowledge and skill in Kendō, which Yamamoto forced him to learn before officially joining the Gotei 13, though the training only lasted a day out of fear that Zaraki would become too powerful. However, Kenpachi, who despises using skills and techniques learned from another source, only uses Kendō as a last resort. * Ryōdan (両断, Bisection): A technique which Kenpachi uses when he is gripping his sword with two hands. It allows one to split an opponent down the middle. * Shock Wave: He possesses enough control to focus and unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shock wave. When using both hands, his shock wave can have a huge radius of destruction. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his seeming disregard for any strategy and his self-admitted aversion to thinking, Kenpachi has regularly displayed more understanding than one would expect. Even Byakuya was impressed by Kenpachi's ability to understand things he has no personal experience with. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques, and likewise at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. This was demonstrated when he was subdued by Kaname Tōsen's Bankai, leaving him with only his blade and sense of touch, which prompted him to let Tōsen strike him simply so he could catch his opponent. He is also deceptively insightful, able to notice subtle traits in people and see what drives a person's actions; he correctly singled out Kaname Tōsen and Gin Ichimaru as the only captains who are afraid to die. He possesses sharp intuition towards incoming danger, which allowed him to repeatedly dodge Tōsen's assault while still affected by his Bankai. While claiming not to have any common sense, Kenpachi can still theorize, as he deduced that Gremmy Thoumeaux's The Visionary only works on one target at a time and all effects on a previous target will disappear. Zanpakutō File:Zaraki sword.jpg|Nozarashi File:577Nozarashi.png|Shikai Form File:Kenpachi%27s_Bankai.png|Unnamed Bankai File:Oni_Zaraki.jpg|Zaraki's berserk state while his Bankai is active Nozarashi (野晒, Weather-Beaten One; Viz "Weather Beaten"): Kenpachi's Zanpakuto, it has no special properties despite being in a constantly released state, but is deceptively sharp to the point of easily cutting through Ichigo's Zangetsu. * Shikai: Upon activation, Nozarashi's cutting power is greatly enhanced, allowing Kenpachi to effortlessly cut through the bodies of his opponents and even through space itself. * Bankai: Kenpachi's Bankai grants further bolsters his tremendous physical strength and his Zanpakuto's cutting power, allowing him to effortlessly topple a gigantic Gerard Valkyrie with a single blow, rip off his arm in a single motion, and cut him completely in half from a considerable distance. However, Kenpachi's own body can only withstand this power for so long, with his arm nearly tearing itself in half at the elbow after attacking Gerard enough times. Furthermore, this Bankai leaves him in a feral rage, doing little more than attacking and retaliating to his foe's attacks. Key: Pre-timeskip | Post-Timeskip | After training with Unohana | Shikai | Bankai Note: See this calc for source of current power-scaling and Tier jump. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Garou (One Punch Man) Garou's Profile (Note: Post-Training with Unohana Kenpachi, Shikai and Bankai restricted, Human Form Garou) Jax (League of Legends) Jax's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, Bankai Kenpachi and Pre-Retcon Jax) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Captains Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Chi Users Category:Leaders Category:Spirits Category:Crazy Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6